


双性产乳生子

by redocher



Category: scoutxclearlove
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redocher/pseuds/redocher





	双性产乳生子

护士将婴儿抱给明凯抱了一会，询问了他一些症状，便将孩子抱走了。临走前告诉他，鉴于他的体质问题，最好赶快将母乳吸出来。  
李汭燦全程待得很尴尬，直到护士走了他才松了口气，推推眼镜。  
明凯正在揉着自己的肩膀。其实他是想揉一揉自己酸涨的胸部，但是鉴于小辈在场，实在是拉不下脸。  
尽管这小辈不仅接受了他一个男人会怀孕的奇事，没把他当成怪物，还对有孕在身的他呵护备至，关怀有加。  
双性人的构造很特殊，内部器官复杂又奇特，像是一只奇妙的玻璃工艺品。李汭燦盯着明凯喝水的动作有些目眩神迷，他的眼睛仿佛透过镜片，在看着水从一只长颈玻璃瓶口缓缓倒入构造复杂的透明瓶身内部。而因为迥异常人的组成，这只漂亮的玻璃工艺品易碎又畸形。  
李汭燦起身说要去洗手间，明凯顿时松了口气，让他赶快去。  
趁着李汭燦去洗手间的短暂时间，他连忙解开衣扣，看了一眼鼓胀的胸部，虽然有了一点曲线起伏，但并没有像胀大得像是噩梦那般夸张。他小心地碰了碰胸口，溢出的乳汁已经渗透了他胸前的衣料。明凯此时才反应过来，为何李汭燦会像是被火烫着一般飞速跳起来逃走。  
他面上一阵火烧似的发烫，赶忙用毛巾擦拭胸前，当然于事无补。等敲门声响起，他闪电般丢开了毛巾，高声叫进来吧。果然李汭燦握着门把手推门进来了，眼神闪动，尴尬之色却是褪去不少。少年将手握成拳放在嘴边，轻咳两声，刚开了个头，眼珠就凝固了般直直盯着他的胸前。明凯顺着他的视线低头看，自己胸前门户大开，解开的衬衣扣子露出里面的幽暗风光，微微起伏的乳房线条像是刚刚发育期的少女一般可怜。  
男人的胸部有什么好看的，他心里咬牙暗骂了一声，却拽起被子挡在胸前。  
【此处省略五百字过度剧情和护士姐姐的神助攻】  
明凯顿了顿，慢慢解开自己剩余的扣子，将自己整个暴露在少年的目光之下。多多半跪在床上，用修长漂亮的手掌托起明凯娇小的乳房，用薄薄的唇喊住淡红的乳尖轻咬吮吸。明凯像是被触到了最酸痛的地方，用手臂挡在眼前，一阵阵地抽着冷气。  
虽然多多帮明凯吸出了乳汁，得以顺利地进行母乳喂养。但是男人的身体毕竟和女性不同，婴儿没有牙齿的小嘴无知地咬住父亲又是母亲的乳头，用力吮吸起来，明凯感觉到一阵刺痛和麻痒，痛得他有点泪水泛上眼前。看一个平常和女性特质无关的男人笨手笨脚却出奇顺利地给一个婴儿哺乳，真是一个奇妙的画面。尤其是明凯忽然像是承受不了般皱着眉，喘息了一声，用含着水雾的眼睛看向李汭燦，难以启齿地开口：“多多……帮我……”  
砸吧着小嘴的婴儿放在了旁边的小床上陷入睡眠，嘴边还残留着奶渍。叼走了猎物的小狐狸正整个压在青年的身上，扭头含住刚才幼儿吃奶的地方，贪婪地偷食着一位新手母亲甘美的乳汁。他将一根手指伸进了明凯的下身小穴内，穴口附近已是一片瘫软的湿淋淋，手指几乎没费什么力气就探进去了。软肉欢喜鼓舞地吸吮着他的手指，涌上来挤压着指腹，恋恋不舍地一下一下抽搐着要将他的手指送到深处去。明凯将下颌搁在他的肩骨上，呼吸带着颤抖。  
没有血缘关系的小爸爸总是要讨些利息回来，在孩子长大会帮爸爸跑腿买东西之前，先由孩子的妈妈代为付款好了。打定主意的小爸爸丝毫没有和孩子争夺食物的羞耻心，反而趁着吃独食大快朵颐起来。俗话说来，夫妻两方，不是东风压倒西风，就是西风压倒东风。小先生年轻气盛不懂事，做太太的年长他几岁又是前辈，自然处处让着他，床事之上，念及如今音讯全无的自己孩儿生父心中又是一阵绞痛，更觉得对不起自己的小丈夫。如此，便叫刚开荤的小狐狸百无禁忌，肆意欺凌，怎样摆弄都听之任之，还要顾及熟睡的孩子捂住自己的嘴，以防叫出声来。  
若是细细算来，太太的身姿也算不上丰腴有度，到底是个男人身躯，虽因妊娠反应多了几分弹性柔软，总的还是一具硬邦邦的男人身体。明凯身上还是有点养出来的小肉的，均匀分布在全身，尤以雌性激素暴涨后长出的胸部为尤。小狐狸最喜欢揉弄着他那只有点可怜起伏的双乳，本就酸痛发胀的乳房被刺激下，淡粉的莓果都会溢出点点乳汁，被少年灵巧的舌头一滴不剩地卷走。  
生育后的明凯身体仿佛被打开了奇怪的开关，稍微一碰就起了反应。李汭燦只将手指伸进他湿润的后穴里搅弄了一会，整个人都要化成一滩水。哪怕他再咬着牙硬撑，没一会眼前也起了雾，呼吸也乱了，人瘫软了任由摆布。湿软的穴肉更是亲亲热热贴上来恨不得将他的手指拉进洞来流连忘返，再不要出去了。  
几次明凯迷迷糊糊地在情欲和热潮里失去清明，再醒来想动一动才发现两人的下身还黏连在一起，他稍微往后一撤，堵不住的液体就从缝隙流露出来，让他直接青白了脸色。李汭燦被他的动静惊醒，摸亮了床头灯，拿起眼镜戴上，亲了亲他的唇，缓缓抬起腰又动了起来，声音沙哑道：“你又想要了吗……”


End file.
